Broken Windows
by ReiraKurenai
Summary: "I'm not ready for this, Itachi," Beniko sobbed. "Neither am I," Itachi admitted. ItachixOC one-shot.


**A/N: A one-shot I wrote a long time ago on dA. Beniko is my OC also found in my one-shots 'The Dark Star' and 'Bridge'. You can find more on her on my dA.**

**I am not affiliated with the creators or producers of Naruto. No profit is made from this.**

* * *

_Broken Windows_

It was a warm morning in Konoha. The sun was just rising above the horizon as the first shops opened and the people move to work. There was no wind and the air was pleasant, it was going to be a perfect day.

Senju Beniko stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom while pulling her long brown hair into a tight bun. She was dressed in black shorts and a kimono-inspired tunic. She wasn't a morning person, but Utatane Koharu requested her presence at a meeting, so therefore she awoke early. After Beniko finished her hair, she dropped her hands by her side and stared at herself in the mirror, then she turned her attention to her headband resting on her dresser. She debated on putting it on, then shrugged and decided against it. Satisfied, Beniko turned on her heel and headed for the door.

The sun greeted her when she stepped outside. Beniko cursed under her breath when the sun shone in her eyes. After moving out of the direct sunlight, Beniko slowly made her way towards the Hokage tower, where the Konoha Council were to meet. She wasn't sure why she had been summoned to the Council's official meeting, but did not question it. Having been raised by Utatane Koharu until she was about five, Beniko knew the woman had a bit of a temper.

The streets were still rather silent, most people still tucked away in bed. Beniko envied those people. Beniko glanced at the watch on her wrist, then picked up speed, since she did not want to show up late and appear tardy.

Several of the Council members were gathered when Beniko arrived. She recognised a few, mainly clan representatives. When her eyes landed on Uchiha Fugaku she gave him a quick bow. The man gave her stern look, then a nod, followed by a small smile that nobody else noticed. Beniko then moved towards Koharu, who was talking with her old team mate, Homura.

"There you are," Koharu stated, "took you long enough."

"My apologies," Beniko whispered, without really being sorry at all. Koharu snorted, then turned her attention back to Homura. Beniko stood silently and patiently, as everyone gathered together and waited for the Hokage to arrive.

Beniko glanced at Fugaku again, and could have sworn he gave her an apologetic look. She frowned. It was not like Uchiha Fugaku to show such a variety of uncharacteristic emotion...why was he suddenly so open to her? A knot formed in Beniko's stomach. She had a really bad feeling about this meeting now.

* * *

Beniko was seated next to Koharu, who was on the Hokage's left-hand-side. Beniko was startled by the seating arrangement, but Koharu explained to her that as the representative of the Senju clan, it was her rightful seat. Beniko accepted this, but still fumed silently. She wasn't supposed to be the Senju clan representative – that was Tsunade's job. Why did the woman betray the clan and leave it all to a little girl? Beniko might be twelve, but she wasn't definitely not ready for something like this.

The meeting introduction was boring. Beniko was barely listening as the Hokage and other old men babbled on about economic problems. She was really starting to question her presence here – she wasn't doing anything at all!

Finally, the Third Hokage turned to Beniko and smiled warmly at her. His smile did not reach his eyes though, which alarmed Beniko. Now she was certain something fishy was going on. First Fugaku and now the Hokage...

"You're probably wondering why you are here, right?" Sarutobi Hiruzen asked. Beniko nodded. Of all the gathered people in this room, she respected the Third the most.

"I'll do the honours," Koharu interrupted. The elderly woman stood up and turned so that everyone could see her. "After some discussion, we have come to the decision to combine the Senju and Uchiha clans."

Beniko's heart froze. She looked up at Koharu, shocked. What was this old woman saying? Was she crazy? Beniko glanced at Fugaku. He did not look impressed, but he was trying his best to hide the fact. Beniko turned back to Koharu and was about to object, but someone else beat her to it.

"Pardon me," Nara Shikaku stated as he stood up, "but what on earth are you talking about? Combine the clans?"

"That is correct," Koharu replied, "the two clans will be bought together through an arranged marriage."

Shikaku's eyes widened. "Marriage? Beniko is only twelve! This is outrageous! I will not allow it!"

Koharu's eyes narrowed. "You have no rights over her, Shikaku."

Shikaku's eyes narrowed as well. "I think you forget that I am her guardian. You have lost that right seven years ago."

Homura stood up and interrupted. "I think you are confused, Shikaku. You are not rightfully her guardian, Yoshino is, and your wife has already agreed to the arrangement."

Shikaku was rendered speechless. He tried to muster up courage to argue further, but the glares that came from the two elders prevented him from saying a word. Defeated, Shikaku sat down, his fists tight. Beniko was just as shocked and confused as he was. Yoshino agreed? How could her aunt agree to such a thing?

Hiruzen sighed. "I must admit, I am not happy with this arrangement, but it's been decided."

Koharu nodded. "That is correct. Two weeks from now, when Beniko turns thirteen on the twenty-fifth of December, she will marry Uchiha Itachi."

Beniko's stomach dropped when her team mate's name slipped from the old woman's mouth. She glanced nervously at Fugaku. He was not showing any sign of anger or disgust, which could only mean one thing – he had agreed to the arrangement as well. Beniko glanced at every single face around the table. Everyone gave her apologetic looks. Was this all they could do? Pity her as they sold her to the Uchiha clan? Throw away her childhood?

Beniko stood up, determined. She was not going to just sit here and allow these people to choose her husband for her. She was twelve! She still had an entire life to live, places to see, things to do. How could they do this to her?

"I refuse!" Beniko stated blandly. Alright, that was not quite what she planned to say, but too late now.

Koharu blinked. "You don't have a say in this. You are close with Itachi, are you not? That means it won't be a problem. Besides, we don't expect you to produce an heir any time soon. We just need that confirmation to bring the two clans together."

Beniko opened her mouth to protest, but closed it again. Bring the two clans together? But why? There was no need for such an act! "Why do we need to bring the clans together?"

"The ties between the two clans have diminished. It's time we re-establish the bond," Homura answered.

That made sense...a little. Beniko glanced at Shikaku, who was still upset over the whole ordeal. She then glanced at Fugaku, who nodded.

"What about Itachi?" Beniko asked in a whisper. She had to take his feeling into consideration here. She cared for him deeply, so deeply that a part of her believed it might be love. She was only twelve, but not too young to love – to some extent at least. She respected Itachi, she understood him, she admired him and she wanted to be close to him.

"Itachi has agreed," Fugaku stated. That was a relieve to Beniko, but a part of this whole arrangement still bothered her.

"You can't stop it?" Beniko asked.

"No," Koharu stated, "this arrangement has been agreed upon. Nobody can stop it from happening."

Beniko sighed. "Fine, but don't think I like this."

Koharu smirked in victory. The meeting was then adjourned.

* * *

Beniko left the building with a new found hatred for Utatane Koharu. Koharu watched her stomp away, Homura by her side.

"You know, Koharu, if she doesn't work, then we have a problem," Homura stated.

"Don't worry," Koharu replied, "if she doesn't deliver, then we'll find another way. It is what we must do, for Konoha's sake."

"Why her?" Homura asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Koharu snickered. "She's a wonderful friend to Itachi, which his parents admire about her. The Uchiha clan has opened up to her, which means they are more vulnerable when it comes to her. She'll get the information we need, then we can take action."

* * *

The park was deserted. No children were running around in the afternoon sun, laughing and playing. No, the park was gloomy. Beniko sat on one of the swings, swaying aimlessly from side-to-side. She felt terrible. How could she have given in so easily? Why did she agree to the arrangement? Why did the Council have such power over her? Or any of the citizens? Beniko's grip on the swing chains tightened. Something fishy was brewing in the leadership of Konoha, and she did not like it. Not at all.

Someone sat down on the swing beside Beniko. She did not acknowledge the person's presence, nor bother to look who it was, for she already knew, she could recognise his chakra anywhere. A few minutes of silence passed. A crying crow passed over them. Silence once again.

"Why did you agree?" Beniko finally managed to ask.

Uchiha Itachi glanced at his team mate and future wife, then looked back at the setting sun. "Because it will bring peace between our clans."

Beniko snorted. Figures. "Even my aunt agreed...and here I thought she was the one person to put her foot down over such things."

Itachi stood up and approached Beniko. He knelt down before her and looked into her crimson eyes. She watched him, curious.

"Yoshino did put her foot down," Itachi stated, "but her opinion was ignored."

Beniko's eyes widened. Anger started to boil within her. "So the Council is basically ignoring every right we have as humans?"

Itachi cringed at Beniko's tone. "No, they are just thinking of the future of the village..."

"Bullshit!" Beniko shrieked as she stood up, shoving Itachi to the side. "How dare they! How dare they do this! I bet the Council had no say in this, I bet it's all Koharu and Homura's doing!"

Itachi sighed and placed his hands on Beniko's shoulders. "Calm down, Beniko. There is nothing you can do. I've tried speaking with the Third, but not even he can change the decision made by the Elders. It's set down in stone."

"I thought the Hokage had power over the elders?"

"I guess this is different."

Beniko sighed and buried her head in Itachi's chest. The teenage boy glanced to the side nervously, then wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. The teenage girl started to sob and shake as she held onto her team mate. She was so confused. Everything was happening at the same time and it was driving her insane.

"I'm not ready for this, Itachi," Beniko sobbed.

"Neither am I," Itachi admitted, "but we'll figure it out. Come on, let's get you home. Shikamaru must be wondering where you are."

Beniko pulled away and smiled in-between her tears. "Before I go home, can I say hello to Sasuke?"

Itachi blinked, then smiled. "Sure, he'll be very happy to see you."


End file.
